JoBromance
by PrincessSarahMichelle
Summary: It's not really a Hannah Montana Story...It might have Miley Cyrus in it later but I'm not sure yet....Three Sisters have a chance meeting with America's Favorite Brothers....The Jonas Brothers....Friendship and Romance ensue...


A/N: Here's a little bit of info : Kevin Jonas Age 20, Joe Jonas Age 18, Nick Jonas Age 15, Sarah Wisner Age 19, Tiffany Wisner Age 16, Candyce Wisner Age 15

Couples : Kevin and Sarah, Joe and Tiffany, Nick and Candyce...Best Friends : Kevin and Tiffany, Joe and Candyce, Nick and Sarah

* * *

It's funny I didn't think that going to the mall with my sisters would land me with a rock star boyfriend and two rock star best friends, But I guess that I got lucky today. We were in Spencer's when I realized I had to pee and bad.

"Tiff, Can, I'm going to go to the bathroom, you guys gonna stay here?"

"Yea" they both said.

"OK I'll be right back."

"Ok I have my phone if we leave" Tiffany Said holding up her Razor.

"Alright I'll be back" I said walking out of Spencer's to go to the bathroom, I walk fast when I gotta go so I sort of speed walked…

* * *

I guess I wasn't looking as I walked out of the bathroom, and I ran into a tall boy with curly hair…

"Sorry, guess I wasn't looking" the mystery guy said.

"No no it was me I always seem to run into people I think it's a talent." I said looking up. "Oh well sorry anyway"

"No problem," finally looking at him "Hi I'm Sarah and you are?"

"I'm Nick"

"Wait I know who you are!! Your Nick Jonas, aren't you?"

"Yea I am"

"Well it's nice to meet you Nick, you're an amazing singer"

"Why thank you I think that's the first time I've met someone that didn't scream when they realized who I was"

"Well if you want me to scream I could"

"No no please that's OK"

"Ok well I gotta go, I gotta meet my sisters at Spencer's, but it was really nice to meet you."

"Well it looks like you're getting an escort because I gotta meet my brothers there" Nick said holding out his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said in a posh British accent, taking his arm.

"Right this way Madame" he said laughing.

* * *

We walked to Spencer's arm in arm, joking back in forth. When we walked in I was shocked to see my sister standing by the body jewelry with Nick's brothers.

"Hmm I wonder who those girls are."

"They would be my sisters, the one in the glasses next to Kevin is my sister Tiffany and the one next to Joe is Candyce."

"Really well it looks like their having a good time."

"You know Nick its kinda funny that we meet and at the same time out siblings meet."

"Yeah that is funny; well let's go I want to introduce this amazing girl I met to my brothers."

"Oh really do I know her?"

"Yes dork it's you, and I think Kevin will like you?"

"Really now?! Why do you say that?"

"Yes now come on" Nick said ignoring my other question and, dragging me over to where everyone was standing. "Kevin, Joe I want you to meet someone, Sarah these are my brothers Kevin, and Joe, and you two are?" Nick said to my sister even after I had told him who they were.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking Joe and Kevin's hands, "and these two lovely ladies are my sisters Nick meet Tiffany and Candyce"

"Really that's cool so how did you two meet?" Joe asked about me and nick.

"Well that would be my fault I was walking out of the bathroom and I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked into Nick, but I'm very happy that I did." I said laughing "well I'm glad you ran into me too." Nick Joked.

"So Tiff how did you two meet them?"

"Umm"

"That would be because of me" Joe said.

"OK Joe What did you do?" Nick asked worryed already.

"Well I was bugging Kevin cause I was watching the girls standing over here and Candyce was listening to her iPod and she was dancing around and I thought how like me that was and I wanted to say hi but I didn't want to go over there by myself so I had to drag Kevin with me."

"Wow I would have thought it was Tiffany dancing around cause that's something that she would do"

"So I take it you and Candyce hit it off and What about you and Tiffany, Kevin?"

"Well we were talking about how weird our siblings are?"

"Really now? So Kevin did you talk about all of you siblings or just Joe?" Nick asked.

"Well I was just getting to around to talking about you when you walked up with this lovely young lady."

"Smooth Kev" Joe and Candyce said at the same time.

"Wow that was slightly scary" Tiffany said.

"Yea…Crap! Sorry guys it was nice to meet you and all, but girls we have to go, Daddy wanted us home at 5 o'clock." I said looking at my phone.

"OK hey Sarah can I get your number? So we can hang out later?" Nick asked me.

"Sure let me see your phone." I said taking his phone to put my number in it.

"Let's go girls I gotta stop and get gas on the way home too so come on"

"Alright already we're coming, bye Joe bye Kevin bye Nick it was nice meeting you guys." Candyce said.

"Bye ladies it was great meeting you" Kevin said waving slightly.

"Yea bye girls… Sarah, Nick will call you later and we'll all hang out"

"OK Joe, Bye guys."

"Bye Sarah bye Tiffany bye Candyce, hope to see you guys soon" Nick said.

"See ya later guys…it was wonderful meeting you." Tiffany said smiling at Joe.

We waved at the boys and started walking to the car, and not five minutes later did my phone go off.

* * *

Phone Convo

"Hello"

"Hey Sarah"

"Nick? Why are you calling I just walked away?"

"Well, I got your number but I didn't give you mine, so now you have it, oh and by the way I love the ring back tone"

"OK and I hope you like it you sing it"

"Iknow I just wanted to pick on you and I know you gotta go so I'll make this quick Joe and Kevin want to know" at this I heard Joe, and Kevin talking well more like yelling at Nick in the background. "If you and the girls wanted to have dinner with us tonight"

"I have to ask my dad first but that would be cool, let me call him and I'll call you back OK."

"Alright I'll talk to you in a bit then."

"OK bye nick"

"Bye Sarah"

END

* * *

Phone Convo

"Hello"

"Hi Daddy"

"Yes Sarah What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because whenever you say Hi Daddy like that I know you want something"

"Oh, well I just wanted to know what you had planned for dinner, because me and the girls just got asked out"

"Well I was just thinking a "fend for yourselves" night"

"OK so you don't care if we go out tonight?"

"Nope that's fine by me"

"OK Thanks Daddy"

"Your welcome Babe, love you, see you when you get home"

"OK Love you too, we'll be home in like five minutes."

"Ok bye"

"Bye daddy"

END

* * *

"YES"

"What?" Tiffany and Candyce both asked Confused?

"We're having dinner with The Jonas Brothers"

"Really, wait you mean that's what Nick called about?" Candyce asked me

"Yup and I called daddy to find out what he was planning for dinner and to ask if he cared if we had dinner out."

"And daddy said that it was fine didn't he?"

"OH YEAH, wait I gotta call Nick back"

* * *

Phone Convo

"Hello"

"Hey Nick"

"Oh hey Sarah so what did your dad say?"

"He said it was fine"

"OK cool so we were thinking to make it easier, that we just meet at the mall and go from there, say around 6:30ish"

"OK UMM where are we going to eat so we know what to wear?"

"Well I was thinking that the Ruby Tuesdays was a good place and you guys don't need to change; what your wearing now is fine"

"Nick did you even look at what I was wearing?"

"Yes you where wearing a 'Hairspray' tee shirt and jeans and a black sweater with green and pink converse"

"WOW your good, OK so let's meet at the Spencer's and then to the restaurant from there, sound good"

"Perfect, can't wait to see you guys, later Sarah"

"Later Nick"

END

* * *

I got off the phone just as I was about to pull in to my normal parking space, but there was a freaking SUV parked there so I had to park across the parking lot.

"OK so what was the WOW about?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"Just Nick remembered my entire out fit when I asked about us changing clothes for dinner."

"Really? That's a little strange." Candyce questioned

"Ya think? You know what I think daddy has new neighbors, because there's normally no one parked in the space next to his."

"Yea I think your right." Tiffany said.

"Aren't I always? Ugh" I said as something collided with my side. When I looked down I saw a little boy about 6 or 7 clinging to me.

"Help me he's coming"

"Who's coming?" I said as I got down to his level.

"My Brother"

"Frankie!! Where are you?" I heard a familiar voice yelling

"Is that you brother calling you? Is your name Frankie?"

"Yeah" Frankie said timidly.

"Frankie!!"

"Why are you hiding from your brother Frankie?"

"Because I don't want to go to the park with him and mom and dad are making me"

"What if I went to the park with you? Would you go then?" I asked him thinking maybe this would get him to go.

"There you are Frankie!" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked up to see Joseph Jonas standing behind me with both a confused and shocked lookon his face. "Hey Sarah what are you doing here?"

"Well Joe I was getting out of my car when Frankie here ran into my side."

"I meant here in the parking lot, did you follow us?"

"No Joe, my dad lives in 804."

"Really? That's so cool we're renting 806 for a couple months."

"That's sooo cool," I said to Joe then turning back to Frankie I said "So Frankie do you want me to go to the park with you and Joe?"

"Yeah I like you and you're pretty"

Looking at Joe I said "aww you're brother is so adorable, maybe you should take lessons from him."

"HA HA you're so funny Sarah. Now let's go to the park."

As we walked to the park I texted Tiffany to let her know what was up.

* * *

TEXT CONVO

"Tiff, guess what?"

"What??"

"The Jo-Bros are the ones living next to daddy!"

"REALLY?? How do you know that?"

"Yup, Joe said that their renting the house for a couple of months."

"Ooh that's so cool, oh and by the way dad wants to know where you are"

"You know that little boy that ran in to me when we were walking to the house?"

"Yea?"

"That's Frankie, the Jo-Bros little brother."

"Cool, so?"

"Well Frankie was hiding from Joe, because he didn't want to go to the park with him and their parents were making him."

"Oh so you offered to go to the park with Frankie didn't you?"

"Yup you know me sooo well"

"I should I'm you're sister

"Well anyway you and Can should come to the park, I can see Joe texting and I think he is trying to get Nick and Kevin to come to the park as well."

"OK be there in a tick."

"OK see you."

END

A/N: I working on the next chapter now but with eveything going on in my life it might be a while...sorry but I am working on it.


End file.
